


The Tangled Tale of Winteriron

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Winteriron Bang 2020, tiny bit of gore due to Bucky losing his arm, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Prince James was born to the kingdom of Brooklyn via the miracle of a magic flower. Kidnapped at a young age, his best friend and betrothed Steve Rogers tears the kingdom apart to find him.A thief named Iron Man is currently on the run from the king’s guards. Hiding in a secluded tower, he finds himself tied up by a young man with a whole lot of… hair?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Logan/Wade Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52
Collections: Winteriron Bang





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Tangled Tale of Winteriron  
> Author: purple_ducky00  
> Artist: tisfan  
> Summary: Prince James was born to the kingdom of Brooklyn via the miracle of a magic flower. Kidnapped at a young age, his best friend and betrothed Steve Rogers tears the kingdom apart to find him.  
> A thief named Iron Man is currently on the run from the king’s guards. Hiding in a secluded tower, he finds himself tied up by a young man with a whole lot of… hair?  
> Warnings: Emotional manipulation and abuse

[See the amazing art by Tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092839)

Once upon a time, the day of the winter solstice, a drop of sun fell to the earth. From that drop, there grew a beautiful plant. Legend said that if you chanted a few words in the vicinity of this plant, you would receive extreme strength and healing powers.

Long ago, this plant was found by one Ophelia Sarkissian. She stayed close to this plant and used it to stay young and strong forever. Sarkissian lived in peace and solitude for centuries.

A kingdom was built up around this land, but still Sarkissian lived on, unbothered. The day that changed was the day the queen lay dying a slow death in labor. She was to give birth to a son, the firstborn, but physicians were afraid they would not only lose her, but also the infant.

Hearing the legends of the sun-kissed flower, the king sent search parties throughout the kingdom. Two days, later, a solider brought home a glowing, pure-white flower. The royal doctor made a medicinal broth from the flower and fed it to the queen. Within a half-hour, the queen, happy and healed, had given birth a healthy baby boy with a full head of white hair. To celebrate the miraculous birth of their son, King George and Queen Winifred Barnes released floating lanterns into the sky.

The young prince grew up, full of joy. He spent most days playing with his best friend and future husband, if his parents had any say in the matter, Steve Rogers. Rogers was a baron from a kingdom over. Due to the violence in the neighboring kingdom, the young baron was sent to Brooklyn to grow up. The two had grown so close they were almost inseparable. Where the prince went, so did the baron.

One night, however, tragedy struck. An intruder snuck into the 5-year-old prince’s room. She took a piece of his hair and clipped it off, but the tuft of hair turned brown. The woman looked around and quickly stole the child from his bed. Upon awaking the next morning, the castle was a flurry, looking for Prince James. The king sent out soldiers and search parties, but they all came back, days later, empty-handed. Nevertheless, the king and queen would not give up. To this day, 19 years later, search parties still are sent to look for the lost prince. To honor him, the city releases floating lanterns into the sky every March 10, the birthday of the young prince.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mommy! I wan' Mommy!” Prince James wails.

“Shh, Winter, Mommy’s here.” A lady whispers calmly.

James looks up to see a pair of odd green eyes looking down at him. “No, Mommy!”

“Winter, I am your mommy. They stole you from me when you were a baby.” She runs her finger over his forehead. That feels weird. James is tired, and he falls asleep.

The lady does this every day to get him to fall asleep. After a month, he remembers nothing but life in the tower. Mother tells him he cannot go outside because it is too dangerous. Winter finds things to do in the tower. He learns to paint, cook, clean, and read rather quickly. Mother likes to brush his hair while she sings a little song. When she says the words “Winter flower of the song, stand me up and make me strong,” his hair begins to glow. Mother always feels better after that, and he just feels tired. Very tired.

Sometimes Winter just wants to go outside – he is just too curious. Mother snaps at him, telling him it’s too scary. If he puts up a fight, she recites some words that make his head hurt. It is his fault, he knows. He should not be this curious. One thing never escapes his mind, however. One night, every year, he sees floating lights in the sky. It’s always on his birthday. He makes up his mind to see them when he is old enough. For now, he will just do as he’s told.

Winter follows the same routine, day after day. He wakes up, cleans, cooks, reads, paints, knits, teaches himself new skills, and then by the end of the day, he is exhausted from brushing out the seemingly endless length of this snow-white hair.

Some days, Mother leaves the Tower. Winter lets her down with his hair. When she gets home, he lets his hair down again to bring her back up. She has been going out a lot recently, which leaves Winter with plenty of time to paint scenes from the outdoors of which she would disapprove.

Two days before his 24th birthday, Winter resolve himself to ask Mother to see the lights as his gift. There’s no way she will refuse, right? He has grown strong over the past years, hauling her up with his hair. All he needs to do is convince her. Quickly getting all his chores done, he tries to come up with an argument that will convince Mother.

Mother gets home soon enough, and she asks Winter to sing his song while she brushes his hair, saying she feels “a little tired.” Winter sits down in front of her, places his hair in her hands and rushes through the song.

“Winter!” Mother scolds.

“I'm sorry Mother. I just want to ask you something. You know how tomorrow’s my birthday?”

“Nonsense. Your birthday was last year!” She tries to dismiss him.

“Come, Mother, you know birthdays are an annual thing. What I would like this year is to go see the floating lights.”

Mother flinches, then laughs. “You mean the stars.”

“No, that’s the funny thing. I have _charted_ stars and they’re always the same, but every year, these lights appear, and it’s always on my birthday! You don’t think, somehow, they’re for me?” He reveals the painting he made of himself watching the lights from the top of a tree.

“You _really_ want to go outside, Winter? You’re as fragile as the flower from which you were made. You see how the outside wanes on me, darling. I only go because I must in order to get you the best of the best.”

“But Mother, I…”

“Tut! Do you even know what’s out there? Evil men, ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes, men with pointed teeth, and oh no, honey you’ve just upset me. Winter, love, I cannot protect you out there. There’s just no way we could go.” Mother shakes her head. “Also, what if they find you? The ones who stole you from me? One look at that white hair, and they will know. I _cannot_ lose you again, I just can’t. It would kill me.”

“Sorry Mother.” Winter pulls her into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you most.” Mother whispers, stroking his hair.

++++++

That same day, there was a burglary at the castle. The infamous Iron Man, with his two cronies – Killian and Stone, stole the prince’s crown! Angry, the king sends out the baron Rogers with a small party of soldiers after the bandits. Once a sickly lad, Steve Rogers has grown into a strong man after the many years of searching for his friend, Prince James. Running on desperation and righteous fury, Rogers leads his men after the trio.

Iron Man stops for breath under a tree. Looking up, he sees a Wanted poster on which his face was drawn. “Oh no, this is bad, this is terrible!” He gasps. Stone and Killian look at him. He rips the sign off the tree, placing it next to his face. “They just can’t get my beard right!”

Stone curses, looking up at the sky. “And? No big deal.”

“Of course _you’re_ not concerned – you look amazing!” He gestures to the sign that had Killian and Stone’s likenesses.

The sound of horses spurs them on again. The run through the woods until the find themselves trapped with a stone wall in front of them. Iron Man calculates how quickly they can climb the wall. “Help me up guys, and then I’ll pull you up.”

Killian holds out his hand. “Give me the package.”

Iron Man levels him with an unimpressed glare. “After all we’ve been through, you don’t trust me? Hurtful.” He drops the satchel in Killian’s hand.

Killian climbs on Stone’s shoulders, and Iron climbs up their backs to the top of the wall. “Now help us up,” Killian demands.

“Sorry, but my hands are full.” Iron shows the satchel that he snuck from Stone’s belt as he climbed.

“IRON!” Stone yells after him.

The echoes of Killian’s scream alert Rogers that the thieves are in the area. He spurs his horse in that direction. The men pick up Stone and Killian, but Rogers presses on. He quickly catches up to Iron and the men have a scuffle. The satchel gets thrown off a cliff, the men following.

Iron catches the satchel and lands in a big bush. Hearing Rogers' footsteps a couple yards away, he backs up against a vined wall to find that this was not a solid wall at all, rather a hidden cave entrance. Iron slips into the cave and holds his breath. He hears Rogers search for a few moments then walk off. Sighing with relief, he takes in his surroundings. There is an exit out the back of the cave. When he reaches the mouth, all he sees is a big clearing with a solitary tower in the middle. The perfect hiding spot. Using the sharp knives he always keeps on his person, Iron climbs the wall. Slipping in the window, he immediately relaxes. “Finally alone.” He mumbles when _clang_ everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Clang_! Winter hit the man on the head with all his might. The man was out like a light. He pushes Mother’s rocking chair out in front of him, frying pan extended. The man does not stir when he pokes his face with the pan handle. _“Men with pointed teeth"_ he remembers Mother saying. Using the handle again, he lifts the man's upper lip, no points whatsoever. He flips the hair off his victim’s face. _Wow. He looks… nice._

Winter stands, wondering what to do with him, when he thinks. _Mother will be home soon._ Winter picks up the man and shoves him in the armoire, keeping the doors closed with the rocking chair. He looks in the mirror, wide eyed. “I have a man in my closet! A _man_ in my _closet!_ You think I’m weak, Mother? Wait til you can see what me and my frying pan can… OW!” He tries to flip the pan around his finger and hits the side of his face.

A glitter catches his eye. Sticking out of the intruder's bag is a circular object with jewels on it. Confused, Winter picks it up and looks at it more closely. _Do you wear it?_ He sticks it on his arm, but it’s too big. Maybe… the head? He puts the thing on his head, looks in the mirror… _No, not that either_. He decides to stick it back in the bag.

“Winter!” Mother calls from the ground. Oh no. He throws the bag in the pot. Letting down his hair, he pulls Mother up once again, vibrating with excitement. As she makes her way up, she yells. “I have a surprise for you!”

“I have a surprise as well!” He yells back.

“I bet mine’s better!” _I really, truly doubt that._

“Oh Winter! I brought back the ingredients to make a hazelnut pie for your birthday! Your favorite!” Mother crows.

“Thank you, Mother! That sounds delicious! And, I -I know you think I’m not strong enough to go out-”

Mother laughs, interrupting him. “I _know_ you’re not strong enough…”

“But if you could just list…”

“Winter. I said no more lights,” she warns.

“But…”

“ENOUGH! You are never going out of this Tower EVER!!!”

Winter’s face must show shock because Mother groans, “Oh now I’m the villain. I can’t go right, can I?”

“Mother?” Winter shrinks in on himself.

“What?”

“I guess… I decided what I want for my birthday.”

Mother rolls her eyes. “And what would that be?”

“I’d like that special clay that you got me before.” He shows her a few small sculptures, which used the same clay.

“That’s like… a three-day trip, dear.”

“I’m sorry. I just thought it would be better than… the lights.” Winter looks at the ground.

“I’ll get them for you, but we have to use your hair about 3 times to keep me strong enough for this trip. Are you up for that? I know it taxes you, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be ok Mother. I will just sleep in a little tomorrow.” He smiles at her. It’s a small joke they have shared in the past. She pats his shoulder and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Iron wakes up, blinking slowly at the bright light. _Where am I?_ He tries to move, but realizes, in a panic, that he is stuck, tied to a chair by… “Izzat… hair?” He mumbles. Of course, there would be someone in this hidden tower. Nothing he does is good enough. It’s like he’s bound to bad luck and unhappiness.

“Struggling is futile. You'll never get out, and I am not afraid of you,” says a very tremulous male voice. A figure creeps out of the shadows to stand in front of him, a frying pan filling the space between them. He is quite stunning, square-ish face with pale white hair and steel blue eyes. Iron is impressed, but he is put off by the rather mis-matched outfit the man is wearing. His shirt is a forest green, but his pants are khaki colored. No one wears khaki anymore. “Who are you, and what do you want with my hair?”

“Your hair? Snowflake, the only thing I want with your hair is to get _out_ of it!”

“Then why are you here?”

“I was on the run from some soldiers. I saw this place climbed up and here you are. I had my satch… my satchel!”

The man smirks. “I’ve hidden it, and you won’t find it.”

“Is it in that urn?” Iron's quick eyes located the hiding spot. _Clang!_

++++++

Winter wakes the man up again with some smelling salts. “Now I’ve hidden it where you will never ever find it… without my help. Now. Who are you and how did you find me?”

“Sweetheart, I do not know who you are or how I found you, but can I just say…” Iron puts his most seductive smirk on his face, “hey.” Winter's face stays the same, excepting the raised eyebrow.

“Who are you? Answer the question before I hit you again,” he brandishes the pan.

“My name is Iron Man. I am a thief. I honestly climbed up here as a place to hide from the king’s guards. Then I guess you hit me with the pan because I don’t remember anything until I woke up, tied to this chair by your… hair. Wow, it is really white. How stressful is your life?” Iron babbles.

The man turns away from him, seemingly discussing something in his head. After a few moments of what seemed to be conflicting thoughts, he tells Iron. “I’m not sure how you found this place, but I’ve decided to trust you.”

“A horrible decision, really.”

The man ignores his quip. He opens a curtain on the wall to reveal a painting. “You know the lights in the kingdom every year?”

“You mean the lanterns they release to commemorate the missing prince? Who doesn't?”

“I want you to take me to see them.”

Iron scoffs. “Uhh, yea, no can do, Snowflake. The kingdom and I aren’t on the best of terms at the moment.”

Snowflake crosses his arms. “Well then you'll never get your bag back.”

What? No! He needs that! He can sell it to get the supplies he needs to finish his armor! “Ok, I didn’t really want to have to do this, but I guess I have no choice. Here comes the smolder…” He arranges his face to the one that always gets him what he wants with most single people, but not Snowflake. He just looks at him confusedly. _Man, this guy’s tough._ “This doesn’t usually happen.” He says, strained. “Ok fine. I will take you. Just get me out of this hair.”


	5. Chapter 5

Winter is excited! He is going out of the tower for the first time! As Iron climbs down the wall, he lets his hair down and slides down. The grass feels cool and soft against his bare feet… exactly how he had imagined! There is a small creek a few feet away. He runs and jumps in the water – what a glorious feeling!

“You ready to go Snowflake?” Iron crosses his arms.

Winter nods excitedly. “Wait. We have to disguise my hair.”

“Probably be best. You could blind someone.” Iron looks around, hands falling to his sides. “What about this?” He takes a scoop of silt from the creek below and rubs it in Winter's hair. The bright white slowly becomes a golden brown. A half-hour later, the two are on their way, Winter now disguised as a dirty blond.

Iron notices Winter is having some problems adjusting to the outdoors. Yeesh. He feels bad for the dude, never outside a day in his life. Winter keeps going on about how excited he is, then panicking about his mother. He is afraid it will break her heart. Iron’s had enough. Maybe he can convince this precious Snowdrop to return to the tower _and_ give him his bag back. “I can’t help but hear that you're having some mixed emotions about your mother and this trip.” He “casually" infers. His travelling partner stiffens, ready to go on the defensive. “And I just want to say that I fully support this endeavor. Is it rebellious? Yes, a little rebellion is good for the soul. Will it break your mother’s heart and crush her soul? Of course. But that’s what all children do.”

Winter gasps. “Break her heart and crush her soul?”

“Quite so.” Seeing the man’s forlorn look, he knows he has hit the target. “Oh, bother. I am sorry, I can’t let you do this. You clearly love your mother, and I can’t let you do this to her. Let me take you back to keep you from losing your mother’s trust, and you can give me my bag, and we can part as unlikely friends.” He takes a hold of Winter’s shoulders and begins to steer him towards the tower.

Winter seems dazed, then pulls himself together. “No! I am going to see those lights! We made a deal. Don’t make me use this!” He brandishes the frying pan.

Iron groans. Clearly this guy has aspirations, and he is not going to let them go. A rustling in the bushes has Winter on his back, frying pan brandished. “What is that? Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?”

Out of the bushes pops a little bunny. “Stay calm. It can probably smell fear.” Iron deadpans. But one thing sticks in his mind. _Ruffians. Thugs. He’s afraid of **them.** Aha! I know the perfect place!_

++++++

After falling into a bush from the cliff, Rogers continues his search for the quick-handed thief. He knows the rumor that have been whispered about this Iron Man. Smart as a whip and never caught, the villain was probably long gone, but Roger’s will is as steadfast as his solid pectorals so he keeps looking, following any tracks or scents that might help him capture the rapscallion.

There is a rustling in the thicket, a sharp smell, and Rogers is ready to pounce. Hiding behind a rather large tree trunk, he waits until the person is within range and then jumps out to attack. The woman on the road screams, then sighs, “Whew, only a palace guard.”

“My apologies, ma’am. I’m looking for an enemy of the crown.”

The woman stiffens. “There was a man running for his life a way back. He ran past me in this direction. I’m not sure if he’s what you’re looking for, but he’s probably long gone by now.”

“Now worries, madam, I shall catch him! Thank you for your help.” He takes off down the road.

++++++

“A palace guard. Oh my… Winter!” Sarkissian gasps and takes off at a run in the direction from which she came. She does not stop until she reaches the tower. “Winter! Send down your hair!” She screams and is met with silence.

Frantic, she opens the emergency door hidden in the wall. Ophelia gets to the living room, feeling weaker. They had found him. Well, she is not giving Winter up without a fight. She grabs her dagger and goes to leave when a glint under the stairs catches her eye. Ripping the step up, she finds a satchel with the prince’s crown inside.

_Why would they leave the crown? Unless they **did not** find him and someone else did._ She picks up the satchel and heads out to find her point of contact, Arnim Zola.

“News from the kingdom is that the infamous Iron Man stole the jewels. Last seen with other thieves: Killian and Stone. Find him, and you’ll almost certainly find your precious Winter.”


	6. Chapter 6

Iron and Winter travel in a companionable silence. A mile down the road, Iron declares. “I’m feeling a little hungry, how does a meal sound?”

Winter shrugs, “I could eat.”

“I know the perfect place! It is called the Snuggly Duckling Inn. It’s right this way!” Iron tugs Winter’s arm down the road.

“Well… I do like ducklings…”

“Yippee!” Iron counters. _He has got no idea what’s in store._

Winter feels a little antsy when they walk up to this inn. Iron opens the door, and it’s dark inside. There are a bunch of big bulky men sitting around. Everyone seems rough and dirty. _They don’t look too nice._ He lifts his frying pan in defense.

“Don’t these look like a favorable bunch? Look at this guy Snowflake, I bet he hasn’t bathed in a year.”

Winter backs up to the back of the inn, but then the wall moves. He spins in time to see a huge angry man turn and growl at him. He takes of running for the door with Iron in tow. Before they reach the threshold, however, a man with a huge weapon on his back slams the door and holds out a wanted poster. “Is this you?” He questions Iron.

“Nope. Not me. Do you _see_ that beard? Only an idiot would shape his beard that way.” Someone clears their throat. The man over has the exact same beard. Iron casts him a pointed look. “I rest my case.”

“Hey Page, get the guards. I could do a lot with his reward money.” The weapon man nods to a lady behind the bar. She leaves the inn, but everyone else makes a grab for Iron.

Winter is befuddled. He tries to get Iron back, but his shouts are drowned out by even louder shouts of, “No he’s mine!” I saw him first!” “I really need the cash!” Finally, he throws the frying pan at a metal thing sticking out of the wall. It clangs off it and bounces back to Winter’s hand. Everyone freezes and looks at him.

“Stop! He is mine! I hired him to take me to see the lights tomorrow night. It’s been my dream since a child. Find your humanity people! Don’t any of you have dreams?” He yells.

The weapons man stalks up to him and towers menacingly. He lifts a knife from the table and throws it at the wall. “I once had a dream,” he tells Winter casually. “I was born in violence and never left, but as a boy, I once saw a travelling band. They had an organ, and it played so beautifully. At one time, my dream was to be a pianist. That dream is long gone. Life happens, sweetheart.”

A man with horrific scarring on his head and arms speaks up. “I always dreamed of finding love. Someone who wouldn’t care about these burns, but alas, no takers. Tell me now – could I find love?”

“Yes, why could you not? Looks are not everything.” Winter protests, but the man laughs in his face.

They hang Iron up by his collar on a peg, then all turn to parade around Winter, telling him their “dreams.” Iron Man smirks. Now he will have dirt on them all.

Thor would like to quit his job and be a florist, Natasha does interior design, Logan's into mime, T'Challa’s cupcakes are *allegedly* sublime. Carol knits, Kamala sews, Clint does little puppet shows, and Hulk likes to collect ceramic unicorns. Iron is about to burst with laughter at these dorks when they all turn to him.

“What’s your dream?” Frank – the weapons man – asks him.

_To go home to free Rhodey and Pepper and never have to leave. But I can’t_ _help them. No one can._ Iron scoffs, “Sorry men and women, I don’t ‘dream'.”

Natasha and T’Challa extend their knives to his throat. “Ok! Ok! Fine! I would love to be free of this all, left alone on an island with all the money I could dream of! You happy?”

They look at him with disgust, then turn back to Winter. “So, what is your dream again?”

“I just want to see the floating lanterns. I had doubts at first, but after meeting you wonderful people, I’m so glad I left the tower!”

Page bursts in the door. “I have the guards.” Rogers and some men follow quickly behind her, pulling along the chained Killian and Stone.

Iron jumps to the floor and hides behind the bar, pulling Winter with him. He swears quietly. “We’re stuck.”

Castle puts his hand behind the bar pointing at the wall and presses a button. It opens a secret tunnel out the back. “Go, live your dream.” He tells Winter.

Winter pulls Iron through the doorway and it closes behind them. They walk down the underground corridor, Iron holding the frying pan and Winter his hair. “So, Snowflake, what’s your story? I know I shouldn’t ask about the hair or the mother, but you seem like you don’t know much.”

“Well she kept me in the tower to protect me from the evil of the world, but so far I haven’t seen any. So, what kind of a name is ‘Iron Man?’”

“Nope. Nada. No. I do _not_ do backstory, sir. We should just walk in silence…” The walls start to shake. Behind them are palace guards led by Rogers. Crap. “We gotta run!”

As they approach the tunnel’s opening, Iron stops short to realize it’s set on a steep cliff. Rogers and the guards are coming close behind him, and looking down, he sees Killian and Stone at the bottom of the cliff, swords drawn. “So, um, we’re stuck, and all these people want to kill me.”

“I can’t understand why. You’re such a delight.” Winter deadpans as he scans the surroundings. His gaze lands on a T-post sticking out of the side of the opposing cliff. He throws his hair across the chasm, and wrapping it around the post, he swings to the other side.

Iron is left to fend off 7 guards with nothing but a frying pan. He is surprised as, one-by-one, the guards fell, leaving only Rogers and him standing. Rogers throws his shield, but Iron deflects it with the frying pan. Rogers’ shield must be magically connected to him because it bounces right back up onto his arm. “Let me just tell you that this is not the weirdest thing I have ever done,” he quips, but Rogers roars in rage. Iron barely hears Winter call his name, but he finds himself pulled off the cliff by Winter’s hair swinging up to the ledge to stand beside Winter. They start to run, but a rumbling noise stops them. The dam had broken, and a wall of water was headed their way! Iron pulls Winter into a cave that he hopes will turn into a tunnel.

As the water quickly fills the cavern, Iron dives under to find a passage, but he is unsuccessful. Winter tries to help him, but Iron tells him, “It’s too dark! You can’t see anything. We are trapped here. I am sorry that you won’t be able to live your dream, but honestly, you did pick the _wrong_ person to hang around. I’m bad news.”

Winter lays a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Iron. It’s not like you knew your day would end up this way.”

“Tony.” “What?” “My real name is Tony Stark. I figured I would tell you since we’re dying anyway. You are only one of three persons other than me to know that. Those who knew Tony Stark knew he was a sad excuse for a human being. Everybody likes Iron Man more.” He admits ruefully.

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” Winter says, and Iron is thrown for a loop.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Winter looks excited. “That’s right! Let me sing the song and then we can see the cave below!” He murmurs a few lines of something, and his hair… actually starts… to _glow!_

He opens his mouth to exclaim, but it too quickly fills with water. Winter points to a spot where there are smaller, moveable rocks. Together, they quickly clear a way for themselves and surface in the river below where the dam had been.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarkissian had seen Winter in the inn, and she’s been searching the banks for her beloved son. What she does find are the fiends that had been aligned with Iron Man: Killian and Stone. They are arguing between themselves about who will kill Iron first.

An idea pops into her mind. She could double-cross this Iron Man and get Winter back without implicating herself in the slightest. She works up a deal with the two buffoons, telling them she will lead them right to Iron and a much greater prize than this crown.

++++++

Iron surfaces out of the water and swims to the bank of the river. As he pulls himself up, Iron feels pain shoot up his arm. Upon inspection, he finds a cut running from the top of his wrist to his shoulder. Apparently, someone’s sword got him, or he cuts his arm on a very sharp rock. Winter sees the blood drip from his arm and hisses in sympathy. “Ok, sit here. I can take care of that for you. Just don’t freak out.”

Iron watches as Winter wraps his hair around his arm. Holding it in place, Winter sings a song that goes, “Winter flower of the song, stand me up and make me strong. Heal me now and give me years, I have power over fears.” Eyes as big as saucers, Iron watches Winter’s hair, now pure white after the river had washed all the silt away, start to glow. It shines a pure white, and by the time Winter is done singing – he has a great voice, by the way. Iron, stop rambling! – Iron’s arm is completely healed.

Winter unwraps his hair and repeats, “Don’t freak out.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Iron says in a strained voice, looking at his arm. “I’m just subtly marveling at the wonder that is your hair. Is that why you are afraid people will come for you?”

“Yes,” Winter pulls his hair away from his ear. Wrapped around his lobe, there is a short piece of dark brown hair. “Mother tells me someone tried to steal a lock of hair when I was a baby, but my hair only works when it’s uncut. Hence the length.”

“No, this looks like a choice to me,” Iron teases, gesturing at the hair.

Winter blushes. “So, how do you get Iron Man from Tony Stark?”

“My parents died when I was 10 years old. My father’s best friend shipped me off to an orphanage, and I grew up there. There was a book I always read about a rich superhero named Iron Man. He could do whatever he wanted and go wherever he wanted, and he chose to help and save people. That is what I started out as, but then I had to steal to live once I was too old for the orphanage. But no one cared about poor Tony Stark, but when a mysterious Iron Man entered the scene, people started to take notice. The only other ones who know my real name are my two friends. They live in the kingdom of Manhattan. That’s where I’m from – my mother was of royal blood. I used to see them at least twice a year, but after we realized my true lineage, they were arrested for protesting the king. I may never see them again.” That was enough emotion for him. “I’m going to grab some more firewood. Try to find some thick grass for a good place to sleep.”

“Hey,” Winter grabs his arm, “for the record, I’m liking Tony Stark more than Iron Man.”

“You’d be the first,” he mumbles.


	8. Chapter 8

When Iron, no Tony, walks away, Winter rubs some silt in his hair and starts to look for some soft grass when he hears a sound behind him. He spins to see Mother standing there. “Winter,” Her voice is low with warning.

“Mother. What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“I followed the tracks of lies and betrayal. It wasn’t too hard to find you. You left the tower,” she accuses.

“Yes, mother, I’m going to see the lights and then I will be back. I will be fine – I have a guide.”

Mother snorts. “Ah yes, the infamous Iron Man. He is one of the worst types of people out there. He will make you care for him, and then at your most vulnerable moment, he will leave and break you. Mark my words. He’s not here because he likes you. He’s here because he wants _this_!” She extends Tony’s bag to Winter. “If you think he'll stick around. Give him this – see how quickly he leaves. And, don’t come back to me, crying. I won’t want to hear it.” She shoves the bag into his hands and leaves.

Winter has just hidden the satchel when Tony comes back with some firewood. “Hey, are you ok?” He asks.

_Remember. He doesn’t care about you._ “Yes, I’m ok. I, uh, I am just tired. There was a lot of excitement today.”

++++++

Tony opens his eyes to see something flying right at his face. He flinches, but it lands two inches above his head. Then he realizes the thing was a circular shield and that there is an arm attached to it, the arm belonging to none other than Steve Rogers.

“Iron Man you are under arrest.” Rogers starts.

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You can just…” Tony tries to argue, but Rogers lifts him by his legs and hoists Tony over his shoulder. Seriously, how strong is this man?

“Stop! What are you doing?” Winter shouts before Rogers can move very far. Strangely enough, Rogers still and turns his head to Winter.

“Bucky?” He asks.

“Who’s Bucky?” Winter asks as Tony also queries, “Who the hell is Bucky?”

Rogers looks devastated, then shakes himself, “I’m sorry, you reminded me of someone. I must take this criminal and be on my way.”

“Wait. I need him.” Winter implores. “He doesn’t even have the thing you want.”

“And who does?” Rogers asks.

Winter crosses his arms. “I have hidden it. I was only going to give it back to him when he returned me to my home.”

“It is property of the royal family. I must demand you hand it over now.”

“I don’t have it.” Winter lies. “It is hidden in my home, and no one will ever find it until I want them to. This gentleman,” Rogers snorts at the term, and Tony rolls his eyes, “is taking me to see the festival of the floating lights. I must ask you to let him accompany me, and once I have returned home, you may do whatever you two do. And I will stay out of it.”

Rogers falters. This man reminds him so much of his friend. And he has Iron Man right here in his grasp! But if the man is correct, he will need to go to the man’s home to retrieve the crown as well. “I will allow this only if I accompany you to the kingdom.”

“I am ok with it. Iron Man, are you ok with it?” Winter glances at Tony, who is still hanging over Rogers’ shoulder.

“I am not agreeing to anything until I am safely on the ground.” Tony grounds out.

Rogers sets him on the ground, feet first. “Deal?” He asks, holding out his hand.

Tony reluctantly shakes it. “Deal.” Rogers punches him in the nose. “Ow!”

“I have been waiting to do that for a long time, Iron Man. You have caused me too much pain.” Rogers tells him.


	9. Chapter 9

Winter cannot believe his eyes! He is going into the capital city! He knows his eyes are wide as he takes in the bright colors of the houses. There are plants growing on windowsills, in gardens, on roofs! He has never seen so much beauty anywhere.

He gathers up his hair and walks into the city, Tony and Rogers following. Winter just wants to run from place to place but he knows that will make a scene. He just stares wonderingly at everything.

Winter knows he has long hair, and he has been trying to hold onto it all, but people and animals keep stepping on it. Tony must have seen this and felt bad because he pulls Winter off to the side and pays three little girls to braid his hair. When they are done, Winter’s hair no longer touches the ground and it's woven into an intricate braid with flowers woven through. “It’s perfect,” he tells Tony.

++++++

Tony watches Winter make his way through the town square. The excitement the man radiates is affecting all in the vicinity. He’s practically glowing much like his hair the night before.

Ducking behind a pillar when palace guards go past, Tony pulls Rogers with him. He glances out to see if the soldiers passed and his eyes get caught on Winter dancing with a young girl. Tony smiles. Winter looks so _alive_ , no longer afraid of his shadow. His mom must have done a number to his mind. Tony doesn’t really want to return Winter to his mother. He’s not going to tell him, but he definitely saw and overheard Winter’s conversation with his mother last night.

Rogers shoves Tony with his shoulder. Tony looks up, startled. “You… actually like him,” Rogers marvels. “Iron Man is falling in love."

“Pshh. I have no heart to use to fall in love. I am simply happy he’s able to do what he wants. Something _you’re_ not letting me do.” He shoves Rogers right back.

“Stop fighting guys,” Winter says behind them. He extends his hand to Tony. “May I have this dance?”

“Sorry, I don't… oof!” Rogers pushes Tony into Winter’s arms. Winter laughs and spins him towards the circle. “Ok fine, I guess I am dancing.”

Later that day, Tony takes Winter to the library and the bakery. He buys the birthday boy a cupcake and a flag with the Brooklyn sun on it. Winter stops to look at the portrait of the king, queen, and prince. “This is beautiful. Who painted this?” He breathes.

Rogers coughs and mutters, “I did."

“You? Winter, look! Soldier boy painted that!” Tony laughs, but Winter shushes him.

“You did a great job.” He tells Rogers sincerely. Rogers blushes and mumbles his thanks.

++++++

This day, like most good days, goes by way too quickly. It is now time for the ceremony to start. Tony tells Winter that he wants to give him the best experience ever. Winter is shocked to see how all-out Tony was willing to go. He has rented a gondola and is going to take Winter to the middle of the lake.

Tony tells Rogers that there is no room for three people on the boat, but if he stays near that dock, Tony will come back and let Rogers take him in. Rogers finally relents and unties the boat.

Tony paddles out to the middle of the lake. Together they sit silently in the dark. Winter shivers and Tony asks if he’s cold, “No, I’m… scared.”

“Why are you scared? This is your dream!”

“Yes, but… what if it isn’t all I’ve dreamed it to be? Or worse, what if it _is?_ What will I do then?” Winter’s eyes are as big as the moon above them.

“Well, that’s the best part… you find a new dream,” Tony says softly as he pulls Winter’s hands in his.

“Thank you for this. It means so much to me.” Winter manages a small smile.

“Darling, it was an honor to be a part of this. I wish you the best of life.”

A shining light appears in the sky to the north. The king and queen are releasing their lanterns. Rogers releases his from the shore. As they hover in the sky above the townsfolk, one-by-one more lanterns float up to meet them. Winter gasps as the night sky fills with shining golden lights. He is so entranced by the unfolding scene that he doesn’t realize Tony has a lantern each for the both of them.

_This man thinks of everything. I know Mother says he doesn’t care about me, but why would he bother to do all this for me if he doesn’t?_ Winter thinks as he lets the papier mâché light float from his grasp. _I’m going to give him the satchel tonight. If he wants me, I’m going to run away with him. I never want to go back to the tower._


	10. Chapter 10

Winter is absolutely ethereal in the glowing lights. Tony has never seen as much pure joy on a human being’s face as he does right now.

_It’s too soon, but I’m in love with him._ Tony tells himself. _There is nothing I wouldn’t do for this man. All these days I’ve spent thieving and wasting away, thinking there’s nothing I can do to help anyone. He’s helped me see there’s purpose in this world. At last I see the light. I finally know what I’m supposed to do._

Winter reaches under his seat and pulls something out, “I, uh, waited to give this to you, but I was too afraid. I didn’t trust you, but the thing is, I’m not afraid anymore.” He says. Tony is so focused on Winter’s face that does not realize that oh! this is the satchel with the crown jewels in it! He realizes Winter is trusting him to not run off with it and his heart swells. He pushes the bag down to the floor and takes Winter’s face in his hand. Pushing the hair out of Winter’s face he leans in for a kiss when he sees a light flash on the island out of the corner of his eye. Stone steps into view. Tony curses internally and pulls back from Winter, who looks up at him, hurt and confused.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I just… have to take care of something before I can do this,” Tony apologizes. Winter frowns, but nods at him. He paddles to the island and beaches the boat. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

Tony takes the satchel and heads over to where he had seen Stone. Stone and Killian step out of the shadows. “Hey, guys. Nice to see you. Has your beard grown? Looks nice. By the way guys, had a change of heart. Sorry to keep this from you guys, and I want you to have it. Here ya go.”

“Wait half a damn second, Iron,” Killian grabs him by the shoulder and spins him. “I think you’re trying to cheat us out again. Don’t you think we don’t know about the man on your boat over there? The one with the magical hair? Yea, _you_ keep this piece of junk.” _No. No. What had he done? He had led Winter right to his worst fear – being captured and sold for his hair!_ Tony shudders. Killian shoves the crown back into Tony’s hands. “We want the _real_ treasure.” The last thing Tony sees is Stone's meaty fist headed straight toward his face.

++++++

Tony’s been gone for a while. Winter becomes jumpier every second that goes by. Finally, he sees Tony walking towards him in the shadows. “Oh whew,” he remarks. “I was afraid you ran away and left me he- re.” Winter’s breath hitches when he realizes the shadow is not Tony, but rather the two men who appeared at the dam.

“Oh sweetheart, but he did leave you. Told us we could have you however we wanted.” One spoke up with an evil leer. The other pointed to a boat leaving the island about 30 yards away. Tony’s silhouette was, in fact, at the ship’s wheel.

“No. No!” Winter panics. Mother’s words come back to him. _He will make you care for him, and then at your most vulnerable moment, he will leave and break you._ He jumps out of the boat and runs down the beach. The two men chase after him. He stumbles over a tree root but recovers quickly. A loud noise stops him in his tracks. He turns around to find his assailants lying on the ground, Mother standing overtop of them. She sees him and opens wide her arms, asking him to come to her.

“Mother! You’re here! You were right. I am so, so sorry,” he whimpers in her ear as he holds her tight.

“I know I said not to run to me, my treasure, but I knew just what that man would do to you, and I couldn’t bear to see you hurt. Come, now, child. Let us go home.”

++++++

Steve Rogers waits at the dock impatiently. Iron Man was taking entirely way too long to get back. He thought he could trust Winter! They promised to return! Feeling a fool, Steve runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

A commotion sends him running down the waterfront. A ship has docked with Iron Man tied to the mast, holding the crown jewels in his hand. He looks as if he had just woken up and he’s wildly flailing and yelling Winter’s name.

Captain Pierce commands the guards under him to fasten the boat to the dock and arrest Iron Man. Rogers tries to intervene, but the captain says, “He’s been caught red-handed with the jewels in his hand! Why would we hold him for questioning? You have been unlawfully holding power in these ranks for too long, Rogers. Run along and let the real lawmen do their work.”

Rogers can do nothing but watch as they take Iron away to the prison. He knows what the thief’s sentence will be – hung by mid-morning. Why am I caring about this miscreant so much? Rogers wonders to himself. Deep inside he knows its Iron’s attachment to Winter, who reminds him so much of his old best friend, Prince James. He stays up, pondering about Winter until he realizes that Winter and Prince James very well might be the same person! And only Iron knows where to find the young man. He must act soon, or all will be lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Mother unbraids Winter’s hair as she murmurs reasons why she told him so, telling him he will be ok. “It’s quite often that a young man’s heart gets broken, but you’ll bounce out of it. Didn’t I tell you that the world is terrible?”

Winter deigns not to answer. He feels if he were to talk, his voice would crack his fragile heart into a thousand pieces. He wants to cry and scream, but he knows Mother would not be too happy with him. The world was beautiful! But Iron broke his heart. He wouldn’t have actually done that, right?

Mother soon gets tired of being ignored and leaves Winter in his room. Opening his hand, he unwinds the flag Iron had given him. It was a bright purple flag with the golden sun of Brooklyn printed on the center. He curls up in a ball on his bed and closes his eyes. Exhausted from the day’s excitement, Winter falls asleep.

In his dreams, Winter sees a thin little boy with thick blond hair and blue eyes. He knows he’s seen this boy before, but where? The boy yells to him “Bucky! Come play!” and Winter follows him. “James.” A voice admonishes him. He turns to look into the eyes of a woman with the same steel blue eyes as him. “You must finish this lesson and then you can play with Steven.” “Yes Momma,” he hears himself say. Winter wakes with a start. That is not his mother, but he has seen that woman before. He has seen her on that painting in the capital city. That woman was the queen! Could it be? Yes. The child in the painting was he! Winter is the lost prince!

He storms out of his room to find Mother in her rocking chair. “I am the lost prince,” he declares.

Mother blanches, then snorts, “Don’t be a fool.”

“I am not a fool, Mother, or should I even call you that? I connected the dots. You kidnapped me for my hair and fed me lies to keep me here. Well no more.”

“Darling, treasure, sweetheart. You are my child. They kidnapped you from me. Come, dear, let me help you.” She reaches her hand up to touch his temple like she has done oh too often. He grabs it before it touches his head.

“I am done with you. Now let me go.”

“What. Do you think ‘Iron Man's’ going to save you?” Mother mocks. “He’s going to be executed in about two hours. Just like he should be.” Winter scowls at her and spins on his heel.

“You want me to be the bad guy?” His captor laughs. “Fine, I will be the bad guy.”

++++++

Tony watches out the small window in his prison cell all night. He knows what is in store for him come daylight, and he wouldn’t much care except that all he can think about is how he let Winter down. He tried so hard to help the man, but all he did was bring Winter the worst fate possible. _Why can’t you do anything right in your life?_ He asks himself. _You mess up everything you touch. It’s good that the world will be rid of us soon._

Two hours later, Pierce comes to his cell. “It’s time, scum.”

Tony hangs his head and follows along docilely, eyes on the floor. Walking through the cells, a voice brings his head up. It’s fucking Killian! And Stone’s right beside him! Tony halts in his tracks, fights the guards off, reaches through the bars, and grabs Killian by his collar. “Where is the man? Where is he?”

Killian whines, “I don’t know. The lady captured us and handed us in. She tricked us.”

“No. No. No. No no no no No! Winter.” Tony drops his hands from Killian’s shirt. Two guards grab him and drag him towards the gallows. Tony thrashes and pleads, “No, you have to let me go! He’s in danger! Let me go!”

Pierce slaps him across the face commanding him to shut up. Tony complies and the door in front of them slams closes. Pierce pounds on the door. “Open this door now!”

The sliding window opens, and Clint’s eyes look through, “What’s the password?” Why is Barton here?

“Open it now!” Someone grabs the soldier from Tony’s left.

“Not even close.” Barton says. Someone else grabs the soldier from Tony’s right. Pierce turns around to find Tony standing alone behind him.

The door swings open and Castle grabs Pierce by the collar and throws him against the wall. “Follow Wade.” He growls. Tony does not need to be told twice.

Soldiers are pouring down every hallway of the prison. Carol and Kamala team up to beat the crap out of a full platoon. Logan uses his miming skills to distract a few before driving through them with his claws. Wade leads Tony to the gallows platform where Thor is standing. He then jumps down and starts hacking away at people with his katanas.

Thor pats him on the back quite roughly. “Ah, my brother. You need to listen closely. Elbows in, shoulders back, knees apart.”

“Elbows in, shoulders back, knees apart.” Tony complies. “Knees apart?” Hulk jumps on the board behind him, and Tony finds himself flying through the air over top of the prison wall. He lands in a hay cart. Sputtering, he sits up to take in his situation. Rogers is standing at the foot of the cart, a smirk on his face.

“I… did you plan this?” Tony is suspicious. When Rogers nods, he smiles. “Wow. I didn’t realize you warmed up to me. I’m so touched.”

“You know why I freed you. Winter is Prince James. I need you to take me to where you found him.”

“Right. Do you have a horse or two?” Turns out, Rogers does. Tony spurs his horse into a gallop, Rogers following closely behind.

The tower is dark when they arrive. Tony’s afraid it might be too late. “Winter, let down your hair!” He calls. A few minutes go past with nothing. He is about to climb the Tower with knives the way he did before, but Winter’s white hair comes flying down. “Wait here. I’ll get him.” He tells Rogers. “If anyone tries to escape, you can arrest them. I can’t.” Using Winter’s hair as a rope, Tony climbs his way up the tower.

Climbing in the window, his gaze goes to Winter who is across the room, chained and gagged. “Winter!” He exclaims as Winter tries to yell at him through the gag.

A sharp pain cuts through his upper sternum. He looks down to see a sword quickly pulling back through his body. _So, this is what dying feels like_.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony looks from the blood staining his shirt into the eyes of a smiling woman. “There. Now our secret will die with him,” She stabbed him tells Winter.

She grabs the chain that binds Winter and starts to pull him towards the trapdoor that was open. Winter struggles and pulls but keeps sliding backwards. He swings his head vehemently, and his hair knocks over a standing mirror, shattering it into pieces. Finally, the gag falls out of his mouth, “Stop Mother. Let me heal him."

“What kind of idiot do you think I am?” The woman retorts.

“Listen, you can try to take me anywhere you want, but I will never stop fighting you. Nothing you can do will make me forget anymore. But if you just let me heal him, I will go with you and do as you say. You won’t ever hear a problem from me. Please, just let me heal him.” Winter pleads.

Sarkissian groans and unchains Winter. Holding up a finger to stop him, she walks over to Tony and chains him to the wall. “In case you get any ideas about following us.”

Winter scampers over to Tony, “Hold on, let me heal you. Don’t give up now.”

“Winter… James. I can’t let you do this. Stop.” Tony weakly argues.

“Stop saying that!” James sobs. “I can’t let you die!”

“But if you do this, you… will… die.” Tony is losing his breath quickly.

“Just hold still, sweetheart. I can do this.” James holds his hair up to Tony’s chest.

“James. Wait.” Tony pushes James' hair out of his face, the way he did on the gondola. Picking up a piece of glass from the mirror, he cuts through James' hair not leaving a strand intact.

Sarkissian screams out and quickly begins to age. Moaning and stumbling around the castle, she trips over the severed hair and falls out the window. Tony falls back, thinking _Rogers will take care of her._

++++++

Mother falls out the window, but James could not care less. He’s focused on Tony, who is quickly losing focus. “Tony, no. Why would you do that?” He puts Tony’s hand to his head, muttering the words to the healing chant over and over again.

“Snowflake.” Tony’s pet name stops him for a second. Tony lifts his other hand to touch James' face. “You were my new dream.” He tells him, then falls back unconscious.

_No! This can’t be happening!_ Winter sobs. He cradles Tony’s body in his arms and touches their foreheads. _Why couldn't he just let me heal him?_ A tear falls from his eye and onto Tony's face.

Suddenly, white light glows from Tony's chest. The light curls and unfurls until it is the shape of a flower. It only lasts a few seconds then the light goes out. Tony’s chest moves and he coughs. “James?” He whispers.

“Tony?”

Tony coughs again and says, “Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?”

James loses all strength in his arms as he falls on top of Tony, pulling him into an embrace. “I thought I’d lost you!” He cries.

“You saved me, love. Thank you, Snowflake.”


	13. Chapter 13

The two leave the tower via the trapdoor. Rogers is there, crossing his arms. “I was beginning to think you’d never come out.” He accuses.

“Sorry Rogers, we had a bit of a traumatic moment up there. We’re fine now.” Rogers' frown increases when he sees Tony’s arm around James' waist, but he just nods to the horses.

“Let’s get back to the castle.”

Tony and Rogers accompany James back to the Tower, Tony fully expecting to be apprehended as soon as James was returned to his parents. As they reach the palace, Rogers nods to Tony. “Take him in. I’ll wait out here.”

Tony nods nervously and takes James’ arm. “You ready?”

“I’m not… sure. What if I’m not what they expected?” James asks him.

“You will be _everything_ they expected,” Tony rubs his arm encouragingly. “They will be ecstatic to see you’ve returned.”

A guard leads them to a balcony overlooking the kingdom. She tells them she will bring the king and queen. James nods and he clasps Tony’s hand. “What if I’m not the lost prince? What if I’m not James?”

Tony strokes the back of James’ hand with his thumb. “Darling, there’s no other way to explain the hair. And you look just like him. Stop doubting yourself. You’re amazing.”

The king and queen rush out and stop in the doorway. James turns slowly. The three stare awkwardly at each other until Queen Winifred walks forward. She takes James’ face in her hand then pulls him into a hug. “James,” She sobs, “you’re home.” King George comes forth as well and joins in the embrace. Tony watches happily but after a moment feels awkward and unwanted. He moves to leave the balcony, but the queen pulls him into the embrace as well.

Once the tearful reunion had calmed, Queen Winifred implores Tony to stay for a time, telling him there is no way they can repay him. Tony reluctantly agrees.

Six months later, Tony is still at the palace. He, James, and Steve – yes, Rogers is now Steve – are sitting in the parlor playing a game of whilst when a page requests the presence of Prince James in the throne room. James acquiesces, leaving Steve and Tony to pick up the cards.

“I wonder if this is in reference to the prince’s twenty-fifth birthday.” Steve says aloud.

Tony politely takes the bait. “Oh? Are they throwing him a party that takes six months to plan?”

“No, according to Brooklyn law, he must be married by age 25.”

“Oh, do they arrange a marriage, or does the prince get to choose?” Tony tries to sound as unaffected as possible.

Steve shrugs, “It’s up to the king and queen to decide.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Good evening Mother, Father.” James bows when he enters the throne room. “Eleanor said you requested my presence?”

“James. Yes, we have a matter to discuss with you.” Father looks at Mother who takes the opportunity to begin.

“My dear, your next birthday will be your twenty-fifth. The law states that you must be married by then, or you will forfeit the throne.” Mother explains. 

Well, this is relatively easy. James sighs. “Mother, I would marry Tony if he would have me.”

Mother and Father share a look. “I’m sorry, but you must marry of high societal blood.” Father tells him regretfully. “Tony is an ineligible courter.”

“With whom would you like me to wed?” James asks respectfully.

“We did have an unwritten agreement to marry you to Baron Rogers,” Father begins but stops when he sees James’ face.

“Father, Steve is a brother to me. I cannot marry him!”

Mother’s face softens. “Well if you cannot marry him, you have six months to find an eligible suitor, my son.” 

“Thank you, Mother. May I take leave?” At her nod, James is out the door. He goes right to Tony’s chambers. Tony answers immediately.

“So, I have to get married before I’m twenty-five,” James blurts.

Tony looks surprised at his outburst. “Ok, how can I help?”

“That’s just the thing. You can’t,” James tells him mournfully. “They told me I had to marry of high societal blood.” He can see the disappointment on Tony’s face. “I’m sorry. You will always be my choice. I could just forfeit the thro…”

“No, don’t do that for my account. Listen, you will be ok. I am going to stick around as long as you need me, but as soon as you or your fiancé want me gone, I can get out of your hair. Don’t worry.”

“But I don’t ever want you to leave. I’ll be with you forever.” James pleads. 

“Sweetheart, you know that can’t happen. There is no way you can do your duty and be with me forever. Don’t give all this up for me, I beg you.” Tony retaliates. “I’m not all that special. You will find someone who fits you, darling. You won’t even remember who I am.” He strokes James’ hair. 

James sniffs, burying his head in the crook of Tony’s neck. “I don’t want to find someone else. You are my everything.” The couple stays on the couch like such until Steve comes to find them. 

Once Prince James has calmed down, Tony excuses himself to the forge, where he had befriended the drunk old blacksmith’s apprentice, a young boy named Peter Parker. He had been giving Pete lessons while the blacksmith was passed out, drunk, in his quarters.

Steve takes a seat beside James. “Are you ok, Bucky?”

“Yea, I will be fine,” James smiles at him, eyes still red. “Mother and Father told me I must marry before I am 25, and I cannot marry Tony because he is not from high society.”

James can tell Steve wants to bring something up but is unsure the question will be well-received at the moment. “What is it Stevie?”

“Did… did they tell you that you were sort of betrothed… to me?” Steve bites his lip.

“Yes…” What’s his point? He knows I love Tony.

Steve glances at him, “What do you think about that?”

“That’s not fair to you, Stevie. I don’t want to put you in a loveless marriage.” James doesn’t know where Steve is trying to go with this.

“It’s not loveless, Buck. I love you. I have since we were little kids.” Steve tries to argue.

“Stevie, I love you like a brother, not a husband. I’m sure that’s what you’re feeling.” 

Steve shakes his head quickly. “It would be my wish to marry you, Bucky.”

“I’m sorry, Steve, I can’t,” James replies, surprised at Steve’s confession. “I don’t love you, and I… I…” A thought pops into James’ head. Didn’t Tony say his mother was of royal Carbonell blood? “I have to go.” He gets up and runs to the smithy.

Tony is there, watching Parker make some horseshoes. He stands up when James rushes in. “Your Highness,” he says. Immediately Parker stops what he’s doing to bow. 

James waves at him, “You’re ok. That looks time-sensitive.” Parker nods and gets back to work. The prince turns to Tony, “Did you not say your mother was a Carbonell?”

“Yes, James, but I could never prove it.” Tony looks sad. “When they died, I was orphaned, and my godfather took the throne. He has all my proof, and he would never give it up.”

“Why ever not?” James is perplexed.

Tony smiles grimly, “Because I would become king, and he would not want that.”

“Does anyone else know?” 

“He had my old butler and his wife put to death, and he imprisoned my only friends for trying to dethrone him. To the kingdom of Manhattan, Prince Tony Stark is dead. I will be thrown in prison if I ever step foot in Manhattan again.” 

“We can help you overthrow him!” James insists. “I wouldn’t have to marry anyone else!”

“It won’t work. Everyone there is loyal to their king, and I can’t ask Brooklyn to declare war on Manhattan for no reason. I am not a prince anymore, James, I am sorry.”

“So, you would leave your friends there to suffer in prison?” James challenges. 

Tony looks down at his feet. “I had plans to break them out, but I don’t have the resources. That’s why I stole your crown.”

“I can give you resources. Show me what you had planned to do!” 

“Stay here, Snowflake. I will get them.” Tony runs out of the smithy. James takes his seat and watches Parker pound some molten metal. Tony returns within three minutes with some papers. “Ok, dear. This was my plan.” He spreads the plans out on the table to show… a suit? 

“Is that a suit of armor?” James wonders. What is he going to do with that? It looks clunky and awkward.

Tony seems to get his confusion. “Yes, but it is run by an energy source. I will be able to fly and tear down doors and walls.”

“You’ll be able to fly?” 

Tony unrolls another piece of paper. “Yes, see here? The boots will thrust out power, thus sending me into the air.” He unrolls yet another, showing the gauntlets. “And these gauntlets will balance me out and help me steer.”

“And you’re sure this will work?” James rubs Tony’s arm.

Parker, who had been looking at the prints with them, speaks up, “Begging your pardon for speaking, your Highness, but if anyone can make this work, it’s Mr. Stark.”

“We will make it work,” James looks Tony in the eye. “Tell me what you need.” 

“Ok, but only if you promise me to allow your parents to find you suitors. And you must meet them with an open mind.” Tony crosses his arms. “You can’t throw your life away for me. I’m not worth it.”


	15. Chapter 15

True to his word, James allows his parents to send suitors around, and he does his best to meet them with an open mind. So far, he is met with a Lord Justin Hammer, a Lady Jessica Jones, a Prince Matt Murdock, and a Princess Sharon Carter of London. He enjoys Lady Jessica’s dark humor, but, like him, her heart belongs to another. Princess Sharon is a spitfire of a woman, and James admires her greatly, but they both agree they are not good fits for each other. She does stick around, however, because she and Steve have seemed to hit it off. James is happy for Steve. He wants Steve to move on from him – he really thinks that Steve’s love for him was more of a mental responsibility than real feelings. Prince Matt is enjoyable to be around, but the man is freakily observant. Within two minutes of meeting Tony, Matt was able to see the feelings between James and Tony, and the young prince from the Bronx is _blind._ James apologizes, but Matt waves him off, telling him that he understands. He is a close friend of Jessica’s and her plight is the same.

But Lord Justin Hammer, well, to quote Tony, Lord Hammer was a “overgrown pigeon who starched his tails and now thinks he’s a peacock”. James swears that Father almost fell off his throne with ill-concealed laughter when he heard that. Justin Hammer arrives at the palace with “pomp and class”, but it falls short. James thinks if Tony had made an entrance, he would wow everyone in the vicinity. When Hammer meets Tony, he looks at Tony weirdly. “Do I know you?” He asks.

Tony makes a face, “Oh, I think I just have one of those faces.” He later confides to James that Hammer’s father had been an advisor to his father’s throne along with Stane. He didn’t want Justin to return and tell Stane that Tony Stark was alive, after all.

While James meets with potential suitors, Tony is working on his armor. Three months in, Tony tells him the armor is complete, and he just needs to create a power source, which should be complete within a few days. “Promise me, if this doesn’t work, you will find someone to marry,” Tony takes a hold of James’ shoulders.

“It’s going to work, so I will promise you,” James pecks him on the lips. “You’re a genius. Do you have a plan yet?”

“I… no. But I will make sure I have one prior to attacking.”


	16. Chapter 16

The day comes when Tony’s suit is finished. James watches as the climbs into the suit and powers it up. Immediately the foot thrusters shoot him high up in the air, and he crashes to the ground. Nevertheless, Tony keeps trying until he finally is able to stay in the air, hand and foot power balancing out.

Tony whoops as he does twists and turns in the air, flying majestically through the trees. James wants to cry because Tony has no right to look that beautiful and free when James is made to stay on the ground. Twenty minutes later, Tony lands in front of him and opens his faceplate. “That was amazing!” He cries, eyes shining. “My dear, once this is over, I will make you one of your own. Come, let us get back to the palace so we can go over my attack strategy.”

Loading the armor in a horse-drawn cart, James shamelessly takes Tony’s hand as they walk back to the castle. Tony looks down at their hands and asks, “Did you tell your parents about us?”

“No,” James feels guilty. His parents keep bringing in potential suitors, but none of them compare to Tony.

Tony squeezes his hand, “Don’t you think you should tell them? Make sure you have their blessing?”

“I probably should,” James nods, “but I don’t want to make it a big deal. And I want to go with you, and they wouldn’t let me.”

“James, my dear, you do know why. They just found you – they don’t want to lose you again going on a fool’s mission.” Tony stops in the middle of the path to face James.

“This is not a fool’s mission! This is how they can reward you for bringing me back to them!”

Tony smiles sadly. “Spending this time with you is reward enough. Please don’t follow me into this. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if I lost you.”

“What about my feelings? What if I lost you?” James demands. “Don’t act like you’re so easily gotten over, Tony. My heart would shatter into a thousand pieces if you died, and it would never be healed.”

Tony slumps. “Ok, but please talk to your parents about this. And we should get going. Dusk is just around the bend.”

The pair puts the armor safely away in Tony’s smithy and make their way to their rooms. A quick wash-up is needed to appear at the supper table. Once their meal of roast venison is over, Steve accompanies them to the drawing room. Tony lays out a map of Manhattan on the table.

“This is the palace here.” He points out. “Stane had my friends kept in the north tower of the palace, close to each other, but too far for comfort. And near enough to his biggest supply of guards in case I ever daringly tried to rescue them.”

“Do you think that’s where they are now?” Steve asks.

“I would imagine. Stane wouldn’t move them unless he had a reason. I do have a contact on the outskirts of Manhattan who may be able to help me.”

“How do you plan to get them out?”

“With my suit, I can bend steel, or simply just blow the bars off the window. It shouldn’t be too hard to free them after that. I am going to get your help along with our friends from the Snuggly Duckling. They seemed to be happy to get out and have a good fight.” Tony advises. “I would get Rhodey and Pepper out, then ask them to help me start up an uprising. That’s where I’ll need you guys.”

“You don’t need any help in the extraction?” Steve asks. “Because we would be more than willing to help.”

“it shouldn’t be a problem myself. But we will make a signal if, for any reason, I need help. I’ll build it into the suit.” He gestures again to the map. “We’re going to sneak in via the tunnels through which flows the underground river. My contact should be here. And we can enter the country here. No one will be the wiser. Right here is the best place to leave the river.” Tony points to a circle he made on the map. “There you will wait until I either bring them back or I send the signal.”

James and Steve nod in compliance. Tony takes James by the shoulders. “And now, my prince, Steve and I will go recruit the others. Please talk to your parents about this. If not for them, then do it for me.”

James brings his hand up to cup Tony’s face. “I will talk to my parents, but first, a kiss for good luck.” Throwing his arms around Tony’s neck, he leans in and kisses Tony on the mouth. Tony, of course, returns the kiss until Steve coughs.

“Was that kiss for me or you?” Tony’s eyes dance.

“I think for the both of us.”

++++++

“Do you think that it’s a smart thing that you’re doing?” Steve asks Tony when James leaves the room.  
  
“I don’t know. What I do know is I am head-over-heels crazy in love for that man, and he for some reason wants me. He promised that if this does not work out, he will marry someone else, but he seems so sure that it will work, and I – I’m just caught up in his enthusiasm,” Tony laughs sadly. “Steve, I don’t know what to do. It’s not right for his princely duties, but it’s his choice, and who am I to tell him that he’s making the wrong choices?”

“I don’t know, Tony. I am just afraid both of you are going to get hurt, and I don’t want that.”

Tony shrugs. “Want to ride out to the Snuggly Duckling?”

The band of ruffians are drinking at the inn when Steve and Tony arrive. “Oh, look who’s here, the captain and the thief!” Clint shouts out.

Steve smirks, “Technically Baron, but whatever.”

“Have you come to arrest us, Sir Baron?” Wade asks. “Because if so, you can’t prove anything.”

“Old mister grumpy-britches has not come to arrest anyone,” Tony announces. “I have come to offer y’all a job. How’s that sound?”

“Depends on what the job is,” Carol retorts.

Tony spreads his arms wide, “Well as you all don’t know, I am a prince who was unrightfully forced from the throne when I was ten.” Logan snorts. “I know, I know. Me? A prince? Funny story, my mom and dad died when I was little, and my godfather sent me to an orphanage under the pretense that I had died. He took the throne and imprisoned all those who tried to defy him. Two of the people I had grown up with in the orphanage stole my papers from the foster house’s files. They have hidden the only evidence there is that proves I am the rightful king of Manhattan.”

Nobody speaks for a moment. “So, a prince,” Natasha narrows her eyes. “You look familiar.”  
  
  
“And you’re sure? You’re not lying and leading the prince on?” T’Challa asks.

“I swear on the name of my dead mother, God rest her soul, that I am prince Tony Stark, son of Maria Carbonell.” Tony places his hand over his heart.

“So, do you need our help, or were you just coming to tell us this wonderful tidbit?” Frank Castle folds his arms across his broad chest.

“Yes. Yes. I was wondering if you would like to accompany us to Manhattan to help stage a coup d’état.”

“I’m in.” Logan says.

“Yeah, anarchy!” Wade whoops.

Tony winces. “You know, I will be king after that. There _will_ be a government.”

“Oh,” Wade droops, then he brightens. “Well, you’re cool so I’m in!”

One by one, the band of thugs pledge themselves to Tony’s cause.

“I feel like we should have a name. Like a total badass name,” Clint motions.

“What about… the Avengers?” Kamala asks, pausing for effect. “We will be avenging Prince Tony’s land.”

Tony smirks, “I dub thee Avengers. Come by the palace in two days. We will set out to leave at that time.”

As Steve and Tony ride back to the palace, Steve reaches over and pats Tony’s shoulder. “This is going to work.”

“Steve, you gotta promise me that if it doesn’t, if Stane gets me and most likely kills me, please promise me that you'll help James move on.”

“I will do my best, but you know the prince. He will just do his best to save you.” Steve smiles. “But you will win this. I have faith in you.”


	17. Chapter 17

They ride in silence the rest of the way home. James pulls Tony away when they enter the castle. “They tried to steer me away from it, but they won’t stop me.” He tells Tony.

“Ok, we plan to start out in two days,” Tony kisses his cheek. “If, God forbid, this does not work, and Stane gets to me, he will for sure kill me. Please do not endanger yourself for me if that happens. Please just let me go.”

James wraps his arms around Tony, “You know I can’t promise that. Why can’t you see this is a two-way street? You practically died to save me, but you think you’re not worthy of me? Let me save you if I have to, Tony. I love you so much!”

Tony chooses not to answer, instead he pulls him into an embrace. They stand that way on the balcony until the sun rises in the morn. Steve finds them to tell Tony that the king and queen wish to speak with him. James holds tightly onto him, but Tony nudges him, “Honey, you know I have to go.”

When James finally lets go, Tony straightens his clothing and walks to the throne room. “I’m sorry, sir, but the king and queen are in the dining room, sitting down to take breakfast. They asked if you would please join them.” The herald informs him.

Dreading this interaction, Tony slowly walks towards the dining room. The king and queen are watching the door when he enters.

“Ah, you have arrived. We may commence our breakfast,” King George declares. A servant brings out the rolls and the breakfast meats and cheeses. Another carries the breakfast wine.

King George addresses his wife, discussing matters of the kingdom. They talk quietly while they eat, seeming to forget that Tony is with them. It is only halfway through the meal that Queen Winifred directs her attention to him. “Sir Tony.”

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Tony is happy that he had just swallowed his bite.

“It would seem that our son seems quite insistent on accompanying you in your quest to retrieve your kingdom.”

Tony nods. “Yes. I am afraid so. I tried my best to convince him to stay, but to no avail.”

“When a Barnes' mind is set, there’s rarely a thing that can change it,” The king confesses. “We just ask that you make sure no harm comes to him.”

“Your Majesty, I will do everything in my power to keep him safe,” Tony affirms. “It would destroy me if something happened to him. I have instructed them to stay hidden unless I need them. Should he die, I would sell my soul so that he will live.”

“We do not doubt your devotion to him, Sir Tony. We just do not wish to lose him again.” Queen Winifred smiles sadly.

“Understandably so. I will appoint someone to stay with him at all times if I myself cannot be there. Do I have your blessing to proceed? We plan to leave tomorrow in the early morn.”

Queen Winifred extends her hand to him. “You have our blessing. Go and take control of your kingdom.”

Tony kneels before her and kisses her knuckles. “Thank you, your Majesty."

After breakfast, Tony finds James in his chambers. He was pacing the floor, and from the looks of it, he had been doing so for a while. “James, dear, have you eaten?”

James looks over at him, “Yes, I had some bread. What did they want?”

“They just wanted me to make sure you stayed safe and returned alive and well.”

“And?”

“And I told them that I would do everything I could to keep you safe. They gave me their blessing.” Tony smiles when James runs into his arms. “We plan to leave early tomorrow morning. It would do us well to get extra sleep today.”

Tony goes down to the smithy to check on his armor one last time. Truth be told, he has been putting on a brave front about this mission. He doesn’t know if he will be successful, and he is afraid he will cause those who help him to get hurt or worse. Tony goes over every piece of the armor three times before he is satisfied.

All too soon, the day passes, and James is waking Tony to ready himself for the mission. Manhattan is half a day's journey from Brooklyn. In order keep the attention away from them, the party takes a hay cart. Carol and Natasha drive while the others and James sit in the back. The hay covers Tony’s armor. Tony and Steve ride alongside the wagon.

A mile from the border of Brooklyn and Manhattan, Tony stops them and pulls them off the road. “Right here is a hole that leads to the tunnels. There is a shack over there that belongs to a young friend of mine’s mother. I believe he’s home, but she rarely is. He can keep the cart and horses with him.”

A boy around the age of thirteen runs out when he sees the horses and cart. “Mechanic! You have returned!”  
  
  
James watches bemusedly as Tony wraps the boy up in a hug and ruffles his hair, “Hey trouble. I told you I would be back. Are you available to do me a favor?”

“You always need a favor,” The boy rolls his eyes. “I feel like you only act like you like me.”

“I would _never!_ ” Tony places his hand over his heart in mock horror. Steve clears his throat. “Right. Right. Some introductions are due. Fellows, this here is Harley Keener. He has helped me out of a couple scrapes in the past. Harley, these here are Wade, Frank, Carol, Natasha, Kamala, Thor, T’Challa, Clint, Logan, Hulk, Steve, and this is Prince James.”

Harley’s eyes grow huge, “That’s Prince James? Your Highness.” He moves to bow, but James stops him.

“It’s ok, Harley. We’re travelling undercover here.”

The boy nods and, while still looking at James, asks Tony, “So what do you need me to do?”

“Can you keep the horses and the cart here so when we get back, we will have a way home?” Tony requests.

“Sure. Where are you going?” Harley scrunches up his forehead, trying to discern why they would not be using the cart.

Tony puts an arm around his shoulder and declares grandly, “Young buck. We are taking the tunnels.”

“Oh, you’re sneaking into Manhattan. Be safe, Mechanic. I don’t want them to catch you.” Harley nods understandingly. He leads the horses to the stables in the back and then has a minor freak-out session when he sees Tony’s suit of armor.


	18. Chapter 18

In ten minutes’ time, the crew of insurrectionists are on their way into Manhattan via tunnels. It is a three-mile trek to the house of Tony’s point of contact. No one knows the time due to the fact that they are underground, but Tony surmises that the time is somewhere around the fifteenth hour when he motions for them to stop. That would give them approximately four hours of daylight to free Rhodey and Pepper from prison.

“This is where Yinsen lives,” Tony tells them. “If you don’t mind, Steve, James, and only one of you will accompany me to see him. I don’t want to cause a ruckus.”

The Avengers vote that Natasha accompany the trio as she is the most silently deadly of the band. Together, they climb out of the hole. Tony leads them down the road to a small shack sitting alone. He softly knocks on the door. “Yinsen? Are you there? It’s Anthony.”

An old man cracks the door open, but when he sees Tony’s face, he opens it wider and exclaims, “Anthony! It is good to see you again! It’s been so long.”

“It’s been a while, Yinsen. But I plan to change that. Remember how I told you about Rhodey and Pepper?”

“Ah yes, the prisoners of Stane.” The man spits Stane’s name.

Tony grins. “Yes, have you heard of anything changing regarding them? Any prisoner transfers or executions?”

“Well, they ain’t been executed because our kind and loving king makes sure that the whole country knows who did him wrong. Apparently, that keeps others from trying to break the law.” Yinsen shakes his head. “But there was a prisoner transfer about two months ago. Apparently, there were too many people in the cells in the palace, so they moved some people to Azzano.”

“Where is Azzano if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve speaks up.

“Azzano is two miles from the palace – right by the Needlepoint Tower. You will know it when you see it. It is heavily guarded. I do hope your friends were not moved there.” Yinsen addresses Tony.

“I don’t think Stane would move them,” Tony strokes his chin thoughtfully. “He always kept them close as if to mock me.”

“Thank you Yinsen. Soon enough, you will be out of this shithole and in a mansion if I have anything to say about it,” Tony takes Yinsen’s hands.

When they get back to the tunnel, Steve asks Tony, “Do you think that they were transferred to Azzano?”

“I don’t think Stane would have any reason to. He has a morbid satisfaction in mocking those whom he believes can’t be helped. I am sure he makes sure they know every single day that I have not yet come to rescue them. If I have any regrets in this world, my inability to help them is number one.”

“If you had tried, you would have been killed.” James comforts him. “That wouldn’t have ended well for them either. Who knows what Stane would’ve done to them then?”

“Do you think we should send a crew to Azzano just in case they did get transferred?” Steve queries.

“No, I really don’t believe Stane would move them unless he knew I was coming,” Tony negates. “Stay in the tunnels until I send the warning.”

The Avengers travel further down the tunnels until they open to a waterfall. “This is where I leave you. Keep hidden unless you see an orange or a blue firework exploding in the sky. Orange means help, and blue means victory. Are we clear?” When everyone voices their assent, Tony climbs into his armor and takes off, flying towards the north tower of the castle.

Landing on a windowsill, Tony blows out the bars and climbs in the window. He knows the armor is loud and could attract guards, but he should be able to find Rhodey and Pepper shortly. Ten minutes later, he _still_ hasn’t found them.

“Tony?” A voice whispers three cells down.

“Pepper?” He races to the cell, opening the door. Rushing in, he stops short to see a woman lying on the bed. The door slams behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Tony takes off, Steve stands up. “We need to send a few of us to Azzano. I have a suspicion that Stane transferred them there.”

“Steve, Tony asked us to stay here,” James argues.

“Yea, but what if he’s wrong? They will triple the guards at Azzano. Right now, is our best chance to sneak in there. Come on, Bucky, please?” Steve pleads.

“You go if you want. I’m staying here,” James concedes. “Just leave one or two of them with me.”

Steve leaves Frank and Carol with James and takes the others in the direction of Azzano. They are almost there when an orange firework shoots across the sky. “I’m really thinking they’re in here.” Kamala pants.

“Yea… are we sneaking in the back?” Thor asks. Steve stops them all because, yeah, he hadn’t quite planned this out.

He stands there, considering, until T’Challa asks, “Wait. Where's Wade?”

Logan rolls his eyes and points to the prison. Wade is standing with the door open, beckoning to them. Lying on the ground around him are the dead bodies of the guards. Natasha sends him a warning look when they catch up to him, and he shrugs and says, “It was my chance.”

Steve leads them through the prison, looking to find this Rhodey and Pepper. In the very center of the prison is a room that looks like a large vault. There are two small rectangles near the top to allow passage of air. He runs to the vault and yells inside, “Rhodey? Pepper?”

“Who are you?” A man’s voice calls.  
  
  
“I am here to rescue you, sent my Tony Stark.” Steve replies.

“Please help us get out of here. We have not eaten in three days,” a woman pleads.

Clint kneels in front of the lock. In less than a minute, the door swings open. Out step a dark-skinned man and a fair-skinned woman. They cling to each other as they look around at their rescuers. “Where is Tony?” The man asks.

“He went to rescue you at the palace.” Steve steps forward, and the man looks stricken.

He gestures wildly, “We need to get there! Stane has a trap laid out for him!”

“No offense,” Natasha speaks up softly, “but you are in no shape to help anyone at this time. We will take you safely to our hiding spot, and then we will go help Tony.”

The man looks like he wants to argue, but the woman takes his arm and murmurs something. He deflates instantly. “Ok, please take us to safety.”


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the door slams on him, Tony realizes that he had just walked into a trap. Shooting out the orange call for help, he stands ready for the door to open. When it does, Stane and his two bodyguards step in. “I can’t believe you were stupid enough to return,” Stane sneers. “So much for you being a ‘genius.’”

“What did you do to them?” Tony growls. He uses a gauntlet to shoot guard number one into the wall, but guard number two is ready for him. The man wraps a whip around him, sending out a charge that renders his armor useless. Tony blacks out.

When he comes to, Tony finds himself chained to a vertical bed frame. Stane is sitting on a chair in front of him, decked out in the kingly robes and crown. “Anthony, my boy. What is this? Did you want to overthrow me? Did you want to ‘save' James and Virginia? What was this you were trying to do?”

Tony just glares at him. Stane smiles a shark's smile. “Did you not think I would expect this – especially since I heard you were shacking up with the long-lost prince of Brooklyn? What, you found a backer and thought this would go by without a hitch?” He snaps his fingers, and guard number one brings in a struggling James.

James' left arm is broken and bleeding, and Tony can see the pain in his eyes. “Tell me, Anthony,” Stane continues, “do you truly love this man, or were you just _using_ him? Everyone knows of the heart-breaking ways of the Iron Man.”

Tony winces at the flash of pain and betrayal in James’ eyes. He keeps silent, knowing Stane would pounce on any sign of weakness. Undeterred, the self-proclaimed king carries on, “Anthony, do you want to know who tipped me off? Justin Hammer, yes. You thought him a dolt and an idiot, but he recognized you. You are the spitting image of your father, boy. It’s like I am going back in time thirty years. Now, what are we going to do with you?” Stane hums. “You, I could kill, and no one would be the wiser, but James here, he’s the prince of Brooklyn. This, to me, is an attack on Manhattan by Brooklyn. I should be declaring war as we speak.”

“No,” Tony finally speaks. “Let him go. I forced him to come here. I saved his life, and I told him he owes me a debt. Let him go back to Brooklyn, and you can keep me here. Do whatever you want to me, just let him go.”

“Anything I want?” Obadiah Stane smiles evilly. “Even if I have you set in center square, naked in the stocks, for anyone to do as they please with you? Even if I choose to slowly melt your face off?”

“As I have said, you can do whatever it is you please with me. I will not fight you as long as you live.” Tony lifts his chin. “But you must help Prince James safely back to his home country with no further troubles after having his arm treated. If you do not follow my terms, I will fight you every step of the way. And I am tenacious, like my mother.”

“What if I choose to kill you both right now?”

“Then you will have the full wrath of Brooklyn to deal with. The king and queen will not be happy that you killed their son.”

Stane considers the arguments in his head for a couple moments. “Ok, I have made my decision. Guards, take Prince James down to the hospital to treat his arm. It looks like a nasty break. Once treated, we will return him to his beloved Brooklyn. I am going to enjoy seeing the proud son of Maria Carbonell, and the whole Carbonell family as well, shamed and mocked by their people.”

Henchman number one takes a hold of James, but James seems to be praying. “What is he doing?” Henchman number two asks as James mutters under his breath. Tony knows he is trying to summon strength from the flower. He also knows that there is not much of the flower left in James, and this will leave him feeling drained.

“James, no, don’t do it,” Tony pleads, straining against his bonds. “You’re going to go free. Just go….”

With a roar, James strikes away the guard on him. The man flies back and hits the wall. The second guard readies his whip, but he never has the chance to use it as a knife embeds itself in his chest. James stalks towards Stane, who is trying to get the door open. He lifts the king up by his collar and says, “This is what you get for trying to kill my fiancé,” and slits Stane’s throat open.

James turns to look at Tony, and Tony can see the anguish in his eyes. Still on his adrenaline high, he rips the manacles off of Tony’s wrists and ankles, “Don’t you ever, ever do that again.” He growls, then sobs. Tony sits there and hugs the prince as he sits on the floor and cries.

Ten minutes later, the door bursts open. Wade stops just short of the knife Tony has extended. “Oh, sorry. I forgot that you might be a little on edge.” He takes in the room around him, eyes catching Stane, the two henchman, and James’ bloody face. “Looks like a party in here.”

“Wade,” Tony says tiredly, “shut up.” He kisses James’ forehead. “Honey, we got to get someone to look at your arm.” As they walk down to the infirmary, Tony asks Wade, “What about Rhodey and Pepper?”

“Steve has them hidden. They’re safe.”

“I owe him a thanks and probably an apology.” Tony mutters. He pushes open the door to the royal infirmary.

Dr. Abel, who had been the assistant doctor when Tony was a boy, looks up from a medical book to see who had come in. His eyes bug, “Howard?”

“No, it’s Tony, Dr. Abel. This man is badly hurt. Can you help us?”

“Of course, lay him on the table here,” He runs over to the surgery table. Wade and Tony lift James carefully onto the flat top.

Dr. Abel cuts James' shirt off and starts dressing his wounds. He bandages the prince’s bleeding cuts, and resets the bone in the arm, putting a cast on it. “He should sleep for a good while. We shall track his progress when he awakes.” The doctor advises. “Is King Obadiah…?”

“He’s dead. I’m reclaiming the throne,” Tony cuts in. Dr. Abel nods.

“He told us you died with your parents.”

“Truth be told, I don’t know why he just didn’t kill me. Instead, he sent me to an orphanage near the border with Queens. I had no idea what was going on,” Tony shrugs. “I guess as I got older and closely resembled Howard, Stane knew he had to do something. He banished me and imprisoned my friends.”

“I am so sorry.”

Tony waves him off. “Wade, how did you get in here?”

“I climbed up the vines on the wall of the palace. Everyone’s at the rendezvous spot except the three of us, Carol, and Frank.” Wade tells him.

“Wade. I need you to go back to the point and tell them to all come the castle. I think I know where Carol and Frank are. Dr. Abel, can you stay here and make sure no one else comes in?” When the other two nod, Tony backs out of the hospital room. “Ok, I’ll be back. Wade, bring them when the sun goes down.”

Tony remembers a secret room in his mother's chamber about which everyone talked, but very few knew the exact location. He thinks Stane locked Carol and Frank in said room because he figured that if, in fact, Tony was successful, no one could find them. But Tony knows this room. He races across the palace, tripping over the staff and apologizing.

There are two scantily clad women in the bed when he sneaks in the room, and he ushers them out. Of course, Stane would soil his mother’s bed with many sexual ventures. Once he is appeased that the room is empty, he walks over to the inner wall and knocks six beats in the shape of the Manhattan crest. The wall swings open, and he sees Carol and Frank are chained to the floor. Unlocking the cuffs, he angles his head, “Let us go. You still don’t believe I’m the prince?”

He leads them back through the palace to the infirmary where James is lying. As they settle on the floor, Carol tells Tony that Steve left her and Frank to stay with James in case he needed help as he took the others to break into Azzano. “When you set off the call for help, James was up and ready to leave immediately. Frank and I followed him, but we were apprehended. They must have known something about you and James because they locked us up, but they took him with them. I don’t know how much he fought, but they clearly broke his arm in an attempt to subdue him.”

“They did… fucking Justin Hammer is a little smarter than I gave him credit. He recognized me and saw my chemistry with James. I guess he and Stane put two and two together and figured I would come to reclaim the throne in order to marry the prince. I don’t know. But Stane’s dead, and we can move on from that. Wade’s bringing the others at nightfall.”


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Tony writes proclamations throughout the country that Prince Anthony Stark, the son of Queen Maria Carbonell and King Howard Stark has returned and is now ruling the kingdom. He spends the first day with the royal advisors and lords to see what has been happening in the kingdom. He knows he will be doing away with many of Stane’s policies, but he is going to take this one day at a time. Tony takes the time to learn the names of all the hired staff in the palace so that he may be able to converse with them daily. By the end of the day, he is exhausted, but his senses were dialed back up to ten when he sees Kamala racing down the hallway towards him.

“Tony! You’ve got to get to the infirmary!” She gasps. “Something’s happened to the prince!”

Tony takes off at a dead run towards the hospital. Opening the door, he stops short at the scene before him. Logan is holding Justin Hammer up by the back of the neck, Dr. Abel is lying on the table next to James’, and Steve is looking at James, searching for added injuries.

Stalking towards Hammer, Tony raises his fist, “You sick son of a bitch, what did you do?”

Hammer simply smiles at him with bloody teeth. Logan tightens his grip until Hammer cries out, then explains, “Hammer here was messing with the drugs the doc was giving to the Prince. I think his injured arm is infected. They may have to amputate.”

Dr. Abel’s assistant rushes in the door, a day late and a dollar short. “I am so sorry, Your Majesty. Dr. Abel told me that my shift was over. I came as soon as I heard.”

“Can you help the prince?” Tony asks him.

The assistant checks James’ arm and shakes his head sadly, “Unfortunately, the prince’s blood in his arm is infected with whatever substance Mr. Hammer put into the drugs. We are going to have to amputate to save his life. Do I have your permission?”

“Are you able to wait until Dr. Abel is awake?” Tony hedges. He doesn’t feel too comfortable with this younger man trying to saw his lover’s arm off.

“The infection is quickly spreading up his arm. If I cut it off at the shoulders as soon as possible, it will not reach the heart.” The assistant explains. “I’m sorry, but we must do it immediately. Do I have your permission?”

“You do,” Tony concedes. “What do you need me to do?”

“Get everyone out of here, except one person I will need as an assistant.”

Tony turns to the others. “You may leave. Logan, could you please escort Mr. Hammer to a jail cell? I will schedule his hanging for the morrow. I will stay and help the doctor. What is your name?” He asks the assistant.

“I am Dr. Norman Osborne, Your Majesty.”

Tony is able to keep himself from breaking down as he watches the doctor cut the man that he loves’ arm away from his body. Tony wants to hurt himself, knowing that this would have never happened to James if Tony had just convinced him to stay home. He will love James no matter what, but he believes James will wish he had still had his arm and resent Tony. The doctor wraps up the shoulder stump and tells Tony that the prince is in stable condition and should wake up at some point in the morrow. Tony would do well to get some sleep, but he knows that he will not be able to.

James wakes up the next morning, gasping awake and sitting up. “Tony. Tony, what’s going on. Why do I feel…” He looks down at his arm and sobs. “Where - where's my arm? Tony. Where’s my arm?”

Tony pulls him into a hug, “James. Hey, love, it’s ok. You will be ok. Just breathe.” He breathes evenly, hoping James will follow suit.

James starts to breathe more slowly, but there are tears streaming down his face. “It hurts, Tony. There’s not even an arm there, but it hurts.”

“Oh, baby. Let me see if Dr. Abel is awake.” Tony moves, but James holds onto him tightly.

“No. Stay please. I can’t do this.” Tony immediately surrenders to James' grip.

“No. Stay please. I can’t do this.” Tony immediately surrenders to James' grip. He feels guilty. He knows it’s his fault James is in so much pain. He should have left someone there to guard James.

Dr. Abel shuffles in about a half-hour later with an ice cloth to his head. “Let me see the patient.”

“Are you ok to work?” Tony asks. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

The good doctor looks at him. “I am fine, but I am thinking the prince is dealing with some phantom limb pain. I am going to need a mirror.” The door opens, and Dr. Osborne brings in a large glass mirror. “Your Highness, this may not seem timely, but I must advise trying this now,” Dr. Abel addresses James. “Sit with a leg on either side of the mirror. Lift your right arm… do you see it in the mirror? Now flex the hand. Relax now. Flex again. Relax.”

“The pain is going away,” James cries. “It feels so much better now!”

“Yes,” Dr. Abel nods. “We tricked your brain into thinking you still had your left arm so that it would react as to relax your muscles. Let me know if you have trouble again.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Tony shakes his hand. “Do you know what happened last night?”

“I had just relieved Dr. Osborne of his duties when Mr. Hammer arrived. I asked him if he needed anything, and he punched me, cracking my head against the wall. I don’t remember anything after that.”

“Dr. Osborne says Hammer put some kind of substance in James' veins. He had to amputate immediately.”

Dr. Abel nods, then checks James' bandages, “It looks like he made the right decision. Too much longer, and the infection would have reached the prince’s heart. Do you wish that the prince stay in the infirmary all day?”

“Darling?” Tony looks to James.

“I would prefer to leave, if possible,” James whispers. “These walls are making me sad.”

Once Dr. Abel gives the ok, Tony helps James make his way to Tony’s room, “We’ll get you some new clothes to change into, ok?” James only nods.

A servant comes in hot water for a bath as well as some fresh clothing. Tony stays while James is bathed and clothed when his page requests entrance. “Your Majesty, the advisors are requesting a meeting with you, and Mr. Hammer is held in the throne room for questioning.”

Tony sighs. He just wants to stay with James, especially since James has just shrunk in on himself, but as king, he can’t shirk his duties. “I’m sorry, love, but I must go. Would you like to accompany me, or stay here?”

“I’m going to stay here. Can you ask Steve to come see me if he has the chance?” James somehow curls his six-foot-two body on a chair, making him look small and vulnerable.

“Of course, James. And I’m sorry that I have to go.” Tony itches to shirk his duties and spend the rest of the day wrapping his arms around his love. Sparing one last look at James, he follows Henry to the throne room.

The royal advisors are standing in a circle, talking quietly while Wade, Carol, and Steve are holding Hammer, who is in chains. They all look up as Tony walks in the door. He motions to Steve and tells Henry to take him up to James. Tony then joins the advisors.

“Your Majesty.” They all move to bow until Tony stops them.

“None of that, please. Henry advised that you requested my presence?”

Lord Bagley nods, “Yes, we understand that you are experiencing your first day as king, but we just want to help you figure out what direction you are looking to take.”

“I have sent out messages and have requested reports from each governor and mayor. I also have spies going through downs, questioning normal civilians to see if anything needs changing. Once I have more information, I will move forward.” Tony replies. “I don’t want to make any big changes without data. I do plan to do a tour of the kingdom, but that can wait until everything settles. The only move I am making now is to hang Justin Hammer for conspiring against the king. Please excuse me.”

Carol and Wade straighten up when Tony approaches them. Hammer looks at him and grins. “So, your precious prince isn’t so precious anymore. What’s he going to do with one arm?”

“Hammer, I’m already killing you today. You probably shouldn’t make it worse.” Tony grits out. “And he is still as precious. Having all four limbs or none will not hinder the love I have for him.”

Hammer snorts, “Of course. No one ever doubted the Tony Stark’s declarations of love. That is why he has a string of broken hearts in his wake. And you know, you thought I was an idiot, but you are. You really thought I wouldn’t recognize you? You are the spitting image of your father. Probably the same personality as well. I do hope you never have to raise a kid.”

“Take him to the gallows-room. The executioner will prepare him for hanging.” Tony turns abruptly on his heel.

“Your Majesty, may we suggest one more thing?” Duke Kent speaks up. “Perhaps it would be better for Prince James and his associates to return home for the time being. We are uncertain who is still loyal to Stane and would like to prevent something else happening to one of them.”

“That is a good idea. I will discuss it with the Prince. Thank you.” Tony strides from the room. Page Henry is waiting for him. “Henry, could you bring a meal up to my quarters for Prince James, Baron Rogers, and myself? Thank you.”

++++++

James knows he’s being selfish, but he just wants Tony to _stay_. He knows Tony must do his kingly duties. Is this what it’s going to be like when they marry? James supposes he should say “if” they marry. He is incomplete now, and he understands if Tony would want… _Stop you idiot! Do not sell Tony short like that. You know he loves you._

Steve comes up, and James starts to cry again. Steve holds him as he sobs, telling him that he will be ok. Steve says that Tony would no doubt make him a limb if he wanted it, but James doesn’t want to expect anything. What would his parents say? Will they hate Tony for making him lose his arm? The fault is James’ and James’ alone.

Not too long after, Tony returns. His page brings some food up, and the three of them sit and eat lunch. Tony looks a little antsy, and he finally says, “So I was thinking… what if you guys returned to Brooklyn?” He looks back and forth between James and Steve, trying to gauge their reactions.

_So, he wants me gone. Ok whatever._ James’ shoulders slump.

Steve sets his fork down carefully, “What’s your reasoning behind this?”

“I’m still figuring out how I have to run Manhattan, and we have reason to believe Hammer was not working alone. I do not want you guys to be hurt worse. I know you want to be here to help me, but I wouldn’t be able to bear it if anything else happened to you here,” Tony looks at James earnestly.

James looks back into Tony’s eyes and tries to see if he is just making excuses, or if this is really a safety issue. Finally, he just whispers, “Ok. We can leave tomorrow morning.” He is aware Steve and Tony are surprised he agreed without a fight, but honestly, he can’t seem to care. James will not burden Tony any longer.

He can feel the weight of Tony’s searching stare, but he focuses on the uneaten food in front of him. Finally, Tony claps his hands, “Ok then. Steve, could you go talk to the Avengers? See what’s going on?”

Reading the situation, Steve stands up and nods. “Will do. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Call me Tony, Steve. Nothing has changed. Thank you for your help. Also, send Pep and Rhodey up?” Tony asks as Steve leaves the room. Once he is gone, Tony turns to James. “Honey, are you ok?”

“You – you’re not just getting rid of us, right?” James forces himself to ask.

“Of course not! James, darling, I would love for you to stay here, but quite frankly, I fear for your life. I don’t know who to trust, and I’m sure your parents are sick with worry that they haven’t heard any news yet.”

A tear falls from James’ eye, “I just… my arm… I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to marry me now. You deserve so much better than me – a cripple.”

“James Buchanan Barnes. Please, do not see yourself that way. No one else does. You are still the love of my life, and you have as much value as you had before. Anyone who tells you otherwise can go sit on a porcupine. I would go to hell and back for you any day, any hour, any minute.” James lets Tony lift his face and rest their foreheads against each other. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” James hugs Tony, resting his forehead on the latter’s shoulder.

“Just give me, like a month. I will return to Brooklyn to plan our wedding, and we shall be wed before you reach twenty-five.”

“OK, make sure you write. I don’t know how I will get through without seeing you daily.” James says against Tony’s neck.

“As long as you write back.”

++++++

Tony holds James for a good five minutes until there is a knock on the door. Pepper and Rhodey slip in. “Tones? Are you – do you want us to come back?” Pepper whispers.

James pushes Tony towards them as an acknowledgement. “No, stay. He was just comforting me.”

“Rhodey. Pepper.” Tony embraces them tightly. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. We’re ok, Tones,” Rhodey says. “And don’t you dare blame yourself. Every single piece of blame goes on Stane. Remember that. Please.”

Tony does not reply; he just clutches them all the more tightly. “Rhodey, Pepper, this is Prince James of Brooklyn. I am not sure if he officially accepted my proposal, or if I even officially proposed, but I like to think of him as my fiancé. James, love, these are my two best friends James Rhodes and his wife Virginia ‘Pepper’ Rhodes, via Potts. We met at the orphanage and became close friends immediately.”

“Only you, Tony,” Pepper shakes her hand fondly and offers her hand to James. “Nice to meet you. I’m guessing you have seen how much of a disaster he is?”

“A beautiful disaster, and I love him for it.” James smiles as he shakes Rhodey’s hand. “I’ve only heard wonderful things about you, and I am sure my expectations will be exceeded.”  
  


  
“They’re perfect,” Tony agrees.

“Until Tony is abandoning his kingly duties to work in the smithy, and I have to pull him away from a project. Then I’m the worst.” Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“Never, honey bear. Why would I ever say that?” Tony fake gasps.

The conversation goes on, but Tony has to take a step back and thank whoever is in control of his future for giving him this time. James still loves him even though, through Tony, he lost his arm, and his two best friends don’t blame him for their long imprisonment.


	22. Chapter 22

Logan and Wade refuse to leave Tony, saying that he needs to have people that he knows he trusts. The rest accompany Steve and James back to Brooklyn. Harley does not comment on the lack of persons or James’ lack of arm. He simply just asks them if everything went ok and gives them back their horses and wagon.

Walking back into the palace, James feels the same trepidation as he did when Tony returned him to his parents not even a year ago. Mother and Father are on the balcony, watching the sunset. Mother turns when the door opens, and seeing James there, she glances at his stump and runs to embrace him. “Oh James, you’re back!”

“Yes Ma. Everything went well. Tony is king, but I…”

“It’s ok, honey. You got home alive, and that’s all that matters to us,” Mother comforts him. “How is Tony doing?”

“He’s busy. They, um, are afraid someone is trying to stop him, so he sent us home. He did not want me to get hurt any worse. He'll come when he has a chance, and we can plan our wedding and get married.”

“Anything you need, son, we are here to help you,” Father tells him. “We love you.”

++++++

It is Wade’s turn to babysit Tony, and Tony is actually happy for the company. Logan is nice enough, but he doesn’t talk much. Wade, when given the chance, will talk your ear off.

“So, you sent your lover boy away. What are you going to do now?”

“I'm going to the smithy to make him an arm that he can have if he wants it,” Tony replies. “I don’t care what he does either way – it’ his body. His opinion is the only one that matters. You want to come?”

“What about kingly duties?”

“I’m not making decisions until I have my reports back, and I don’t want to dress up all fancy and have people fawn over me. Not my style. Oh, remind me later. I’m putting Pepper on my board of advisors.”

Wade follows Tony down to the forge. He seems interested in what Tony’s doing, asking questions left and right about how everything works. Logan comes down after a while with food. He drops it off, and after a few words with Wade, he leaves. Wade sighs, causing Tony to look up.

“You ok there, Wade?”

“We can just chalk up one more dream that came true. Your prince is very wise and inspirational.” Wade sighs again.

Tony racks his brain to remember what Wade’s dream was. “You fell in love?”

“It’s too soon to say, but that surly old caveman does make me very happy.” Oh, Wade and Logan? “And he’s happy, I guess, because I love it when he mimes.”

“That’s great Wade!” Tony replies genuinely. “I’m very happy for you.”

++++++

Days go past, and the kingdom reports come in. Tony makes adjustments as he sees fit. His advisors complain that a common woman was promoted to the board, so Tony allots Stane’s lands and titles to Pepper and Rhodey. Now the board cannot complain when Lady Rhodes voices her opinion.

Lord Rhodes tells King Stark that he will be his personal bodyguard. A task that is beneath his stature, for sure, but the lord believes he is the only one fit for the job.

Dr. Norman Osborne was caught trying to slide poison into the king’s food. When held for questioning prior to hanging, he burst like an oversized bubble and gave up the names of the other conspirators.

Tony communicates with James via carrier pigeon. Together, they plan the wedding, which is set to take place in three weeks. The royal tailor is finishing up his suit, and Tony could not be more excited. A charcoal suit, with the royal Carbonell insignia on the left lapel. His shirt would be the Manhattan Maroon with silver buttons, and the cobbler made him brand-new boots to wear. He cannot wait to see how James will look. Well, he is excited to see just see James. Tony realizes how much he has relied and depended on James for conversation. He has missed just being in James’ presence.

Tomorrow morning, Tony will be making the trip to Brooklyn, accompanied by Lord and Lady Rhodes and Logan and Wade. He will reside in Brooklyn until the royal wedding. Once married, King Tony and Prince Consort James will tour the kingdom of Manhattan.

Tony bustles around the palace with Henry, making sure everything will run as expected in his absence. The advisors have been vetted and Tony trusts them to make any decision necessary. After eating a late dinner, the king takes a bath and settles into bed for a good night’s sleep.

Henry wakes him up in the early morning to dress him for the long carriage ride. Two hours later, he is in the carriage with the rest of his ensemble. They arrive with no issues with Yinsen and Harley in tow. James runs from the palace and into Tony’s arms. “I have missed you so much, Tony!”

“I have missed you, too, James.” He buries his head in the crook of the prince’s neck. “Can you believe that we will be married by the end of the week?”

“I have waited so long for this. It’s going to be perfect!”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three - Epilogue

The day of the wedding is upon the citizens of Brooklyn and Manhattan. James is dressed in his deep blue suit. The gold buttons up the left side of the jacket glitter in the daylight. He has the golden flower of Brooklyn pinned to his right breast. White gloves and chocolate brown boots finish his outfit. His shoulder-length hair is swept back in an intricate braid. James is ready to marry his king.

Mother knocks on his door. “My dear, it is now time to go. Are you ready?” She cups his cheek, smiling softly.

“I was ready to marry him two days after I met him,” James tears up. “Let’s go.”

Queen Winifred walks her son down the aisle to the waiting arms of King Tony Stark of Manhattan. Lord James Rhodes stands in as the best man, as Baron Steve Rogers of Queens is taking the role of the man-in-waiting. As the marriage couple takes each other’s hands, the priest begins. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of King Anthony Stark of Manhattan and Prince James Barnes of Brooklyn. We will begin with the vowels. Anthony?”

“Snowflake, James, the love of my life. I am thankful that you waited for and supported me in this journey of mine. The day we met was an eventful day for sure. It’s not often that a man steals a royal crown, climbs a tower, then gets knocked out and tied up by who would become the love of his life. By the end of the next day, I had died once and almost died thrice. All of it was worth it because I got you out of it. I love you, Snowflake, and I will spend the rest of my days loving you and making you happy.” Tony vows.

The priest looks to James, and he begins, “Tony, I was raised to believe that everyone in the world was evil and wanted to hurt me. And then you climb into my house, all bravado and toughness. You showed me that the world is a beautiful place, filled with love and light. You _died_ for me and brought me home to my family. Do you know I fell in love with you the day I met you? And that love has only grown stronger. Every day I wonder how I could love you any more than I did yesterday, yet every day I wake up with more love for you. You are worthy of my love, and my love for you will never decrease. So this day, I vow to love you with all my everything and to be the best husband I can be.”

“By the power vested in me by the rulers of both Brooklyn and Manhattan, I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom.”

Tony cries when James’ lips touch his. Maybe someone like him can have a happy ending after all.

[Linked again from the top, see the amazing art by Tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092839)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tangled Tale of WinterIron (art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092839) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan)




End file.
